Green Eyed Sister
by AuraAuthor
Summary: We all have secrets... Some worse that others. Gotham City is no stranger to it's secrets, but when two people start falling in love will their secrets be enough to destroy both them and the city? Rated M for sexual content and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my first attempt at FanFiction! I don't own the characters just the plot and it came to me as I was watching a movie. Please review and let me know what you think! XO AA**

Chapter 1 Secrets

"We all have secrets to hide," she thought to herself as she watched the black vehicle race into the night. "I wonder how no one realizes who he is hiding behind that mask and façade of a vigilante." She chuckled when she thought of their interaction….

"What the hell is so funny?" the green haired menace asked from behind her.

"Nothing Jack," she said with a sigh. "I was just laughing at myself and how screwed up my life is these days."

He stepped towards her and wrapped his tattooed hands around her shoulders giving them a good squeeze. "You know I'll take care of you doll. You belong to be after all don't you? And I take great care of those that belong to me. Especially the women," he said leaning in close to whisper in her ear.

She cut her eyes towards his face. "You've always been there for me Jack. Even when there involved being locked up in Arkham."

"Now, now doll face, don't bring that shit up again. I couldn't help that the caped nut job got me checked into that place. Besides, I met my queen their so I wouldn't trade that trip for anything."

"Where is she? I haven't seen her tonight."

"She's getting dressed for our night on the town," he said with a sick smile. "Are you planning on joining us? It's gonna be fun."

She shook her head at him and shrugged away from his grasp. "No Jack I won't be joining you. I can't handle being around all of your… happiness," she said with a sneer.

He laughed a sickening guttural laugh that echoed off the walls of the nearly empty room. "I can't believe it… you are jealous of what we have… that's so delicious," he said drawing out the end of the word.

She took a deep breath. "I want to be happy… not exactly like the two of you, but I would like to be happy with someone…" she trailed off as the female topic of their conversation entered the room.

She was dressed to kill, literally, with tight black leather pants, black leather boots, and a black t-shirt that did nothing to hide her shoulder harness strapped with a multitude of guns and knives. Her silky blond hair was done up in a tight bun on the back of her head and around her neck she wore that stupid necklace that claimed her as Jack's woman. "Puddin…" she said with a sneer. "Are you ready to have some fun?"

Jack stared at her with his mouth open wide, his platinum teeth glistening in the light of the moon. "Let's go dance with the devil sweet heart."

"You ain't coming?" the blond asked in her general direction.

"No Harley, I'm not. It's not my cup of tea."

Harley shrugged her shoulders. "Ok, don't wait up," she said with an evil laugh, skipping towards the door to the large room.

"I don't deserve her," Jack said with a fake sigh. He turned back towards her and flashed her a grin. "Like the lady said… don't wait up doll face." And with that he bolted towards the door after Harley.

She secretly wished that the vigilante would take them out tonight. That he would capture them and put them back in Arkham so that she could live her life freely. It wasn't going to happen though, he enjoyed chasing them as much as they liked being chased.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Him

Jacqueline Napier knew her brother was crazy and she knew he was the infamous villain known through Gotham City as "The Joker", but none of that mattered to her. He was always going to be big brother Jack to her, no matter what crimes he committed. Jacqueline was very different from Jack. She had never gotten so much as a parking ticket and she was as far on the right side of the law as he was on the wrong.

When she had gone to law school she thought he was going to kill her, especially when she told him she would not be representing criminals, but instead working with people on their wills and end of life desires. He had not been a happy psychopath and she had a deep gouge in her left hip from his displeasure. He hadn't meant to hurt her, but when he through the knife she had not moved out of the way fast enough and it struck her cutting into the muscle at her hip. His personal doctor had sewn her up that night and Jack had gone out of his way to take care of her for the weeks it took her to recover.

Jacqueline didn't advertise that her brother was the notorious criminal known as "The Joker" and she had changed her last name when she graduated from school so that no one would be wiser. The door to her office proudly displayed _Jacqueline M. Nallier_ in gold letters and labeled her as a partner in the firm. She had worked hard for her title, but she still feared the day someone in the office would discover her secret.

She pulled the sleek silver BMW into her parking place on the third floor of the parking garage and checked her reflection in the rearview mirror. Her hair had a few strands out of place and she would have to fix that once she entered the building. She exited her car and gathered her brief case and purse before stepping onto the moving sidewalk that would take her to the front of the office. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and began to review her calendar for the day and was briefly distraught at her nine o'clock appointment. Bruce Wayne was coming in to review his last will and testament as well as his living will and she was not looking forward to this meeting.

She had been briefed about Mr. Wayne's frequent visits to update his information as he acquired new companies and even though she had prepared for his visit for over a month she had barely scratched the surface of his holdings. She thought he needed an entire legal team assigned to him, not just one single partner and her secretary. She stepped off of the moving sidewalk and took the gold doored elevators up to the eighteenth floor. Stepping off the elevator she was met with a cheery good morning and a fresh cup of orange juice from her assistant and best friend Nelda.

Nelda followed her into her office and stood quietly as Jacqueline put down her belongings. "What?" Jacqueline asked, never making eye contact.

"Are you ready? For him I mean?"

Jacqueline shook her head. "No, I'm not. But it is my hope that he is just going to breeze into my office and breeze back out. He is a wealthy business man, surely he won't be here for long. Besides, isn't he like over a hundred years old or something? Surely the geezer will need to take a nap sooner than later."

Nelda clucked her tongue. "I assure you he is not nearly as old as you think and from the looks of his photos on the front of each paper in Gotham City he is a very handsome man. I have a feeling he will be here for the entire meeting and maybe even take up more of your time than you are expecting."

"Nelda, I've told you about reading those newspapers. They are full of gossip and rumor and should not be trusted. I don't understand why you waste your time on them at all."

"Because I like gossip and rumor, and I like looking at pictures of Bruce Wayne. I'll make sure to have coffee and tea ready and waiting for his arrival. Anything else?"

"The documents say he likes pastries so grab something tasty to have with the coffee and tea. I want to make sure he's happy, before he has to go take his nap."

Nelda chuckled. "We'll see how much of a geezer he is when he shows up," she thought to herself before leaving the office to get the food items together.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Bruce

The golden elevator doors opened on the eighteenth floor and a dashing man with subtle streaks of gray in his black hair stepped out onto the tiled floor. Nelda stood up from her desk and couldn't keep from staring. The man flashed a quick smile at her before he began speaking. "Bruce Wayne here to meet with Jacqueline Nallier."

"Yes… yes Mr. Wayne, please allow me a moment to announce you." Nelda practically sprinted behind the dark wooden office door and Bruce chuckled to himself. He didn't know who this attorney was but he figured she had to be an old bitty in order for the practice to push him and his needs on her.

Nelda returned a moment later and held the door open. "Ms. Nallier is ready for you Mr. Wayne."

Bruce caught the Ms. instead of Mrs. and smiled to himself thinking he was right in deeming her an old bitty. The woman the met him with her hand outstretched shocked him to no end, this was definitely not an old bitty. She was tall and not overly heavy but curvy in all the right places. Her face was round with a small dimple that showed in her right cheek when she spoke. She was dressed sensibly with a pleated tea-length gray skirt and pale blue button up blouse. Her tan heels clicked on the tiled floor and she strolled up to him confidently. "Mr. Wayne, I'm Jacqueline and I'll be taking over your account with our practice. I've tried to review as much as I could before our meeting today, but your file is quite extensive. Let's have a seat and talk through some of the questions I have first and then we can address any changes you want to make."

He took her outstretched hand but instead of a firm handshake he turned it over and placed a quick kiss on her knuckles. "It's a pleasure to meet you Jacqueline and please call me Bruce."

Jacqueline knew she was blushing but she couldn't help it. The old man she was expecting to meet was definitely not Bruce Wayne. He was older, sure, but still handsome and fit and he had just enough gray in his hair to appear distinguished. "Bruce," she said quietly, "please have a seat and Nelda you can bring the refreshments in whenever you are ready."

When his back was turned to them Nelda's mouth dropped open in absolutely shock. She mouthed the phrase "oh my God" a couple of times before she practically ran out of the office. Jacqueline strolled over to the table that sat in the window of her office and sat across from Bruce. She opened her laptop and pulled out a yellow legal pad and ink pen. "It will take just a moment for the program to load Mr.… Bruce," she said causally.

Nelda walked in with a tray of coffee, tea, and pastries and sat it on the table between Bruce and Jacqueline. "Anything else?" she asked trying not to stare at Bruce.

"No, thank you Nelda."

Nelda nodded and rushed out of the room closing the door firmly behind her. "She seems nice," Bruce said, breaking the silence.

"She's wonderful," Jacqueline said, not take her eyes from the computer screen. "She has really helped me make a transition to partner in the practice. I'm sure you are aware that I was named a partner only a month ago."

He grinned at her. "Actually no, Jacqueline, I wasn't aware. I'm glad you were assigned to my file, the last several attorneys have been pompous old men that were just interested in money."

She glanced up at him and nodded. "I won't say I work with a group of pompous attorneys, but I have always been taught it is rude to disagree with the customers."

He laughed at that statement, a deep guttural laugh that was loud and mesmerizing. "I think I'm in love," he said. "Would you like me to pour you some coffee or tea?"

She smiled at him. "It's a little early to be declaring your feelings, Bruce and I would love some tea with sugar please." The computer beeped and she cleared her throat. "Are you ready to answer a couple of questions?"

"Sure," he said, focusing on pouring the hot tea into a white, gold handled cup. "Just don't get to personal."

"You've already confessed your love for me Mr. Wayne, how much more personal can we get?"

"Touché," he said with a grin.

"I reviewed as many of your holdings as I could from the last decade and you are a very busy man. I have your current general status at upwards of four billion in monetary holdings, stocks, bonds, and properties, is that correct?"

He nodded while pushing the cup of tea across the table to her. "Two sugars enough?"

She nodded before she continued. "And I have listed two beneficiaries a Mister Alfred Pennyworth and a Mister Richard Greyson, is that correct?"

He nodded again. "Anything else?"

"It depends on what you are here for today Bruce. Let's discuss your concerns and I'll ask questions as we converse."

"I actually wanted to discuss my living will."

Jacqueline nodded. "Certainly, let me open that section of the file."

Her fingers flew across the keyboard and when the computer beeped again she was ready. "What specific concerns would you like to address?"

He poured himself a cup of coffee and took a bite of a cream cheese Danish before he spoke. "I'm getting older and while I plan on living for many more years I find that some of my adventures are putting me at greater risk of death. I would like to amend my living will to allow for resuscitation measures in the case of death, but with a maximum trial for revival of one hour."

"Adventures?" she asked curiously. "I wasn't aware you were an adventurous type person, but I don't read the papers like Nelda does."

"I'll try anything, once," he said with his mouth full of Danish. "Of course if I die once might be the only opportunity I get."

She shook her head. "I'm glad to see you aren't perfect."

He took a sip of his coffee before speaking. "What makes you say that?"

"I have now been privy to a mouthful of cream cheese Danish during our conversation. Even Nelda's three year old son knows better to talk with his mouth full."

Bruce choked on his coffee and nearly spit it out on the table. "You are calling attention to my manners?"

"Your lack of manners, Mr. Wayne."

He chuckled. "You are a tough one, I'll give you that Jacqueline. If we can make that change I'll be out of your hair, for today anyway."

"It's already done Bruce. I'll print the paperwork for you to sign and have it ready in just a moment."

Bruce watched her leave the table and walk out to her secretary's desk. Her eyes were the deepest emerald green he had ever seen. There was something familiar about her, but he couldn't put his finger on just exactly what it was. He took another sip of his coffee. She had called him out on his pour manners! Ha! Brave little vixen wasn't she.

She strolled back into the office with a stack of paperwork. "I need to condense your file down Bruce, we are killing a forest each time we print your information."

She stood next to him at the table and showed him the changes she had made to his living will and showed him where to initial and sign. She was momentarily distracted by how great he smelled and tripped over her words before recovering. When everything was signed and initialed she went back to have the paperwork copied for his records. He watched the gentle sway of her hips as she strolled out of the room and briefly wondered what she looked like naked.

"Alright Bruce, here is your copy, is there anything else I can do for you today?" she said with a smile.

He stood up from the table and she noticed for the first time that he was a good five inches taller than her which was impressive. Especially since she had on heels today. She didn't know very many men who were as tall as she was, let alone taller.

"Have dinner with me tonight," he said putting his hands in his pockets.

Her mouth dropped open and she stared at him for a minute. "Dinner? Like a dinner date?"

"Exactly like a dinner date," he said with a grin. "I'll pick you up around eight o'clock tonight. You can just text me your address, you have my number on file."

He was talking as he was walking out of the office and she was still staring at him with her mouth open. He stepped onto the elevators while she stood in her office door gaping at him. "Don't forget to text me your address. See you at eight tonight and just dress casual, we won't go anywhere fancy."

The elevator door closed and Nelda rushed to stand in the doorway with her. "What the hell just happened?" she asked.

"I'm… I'm… apparently going out to dinner with Bruce Wayne."

Nelda's mouth dropped open. "You are kidding! This is amazing! I can't wait to live vicariously through you!"

"Nelda, I don't date clients. Which I'll apparently have to inform Bruce… Mr. Wayne at dinner tonight."

"Don't forget to text him your address," Nelda added and Jacqueline snorted.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Jack

The Napier family was not exactly broken, but neither was it whole. It was purely dysfunctional in the truest sense of the word. Jack had been born first and two years later Jacqueline had come along to a set of conniving, scheming parents.

Now the art of the con was work in itself and many times Jacqueline heard the phrase if her parents worked half as hard at a real job as they did at scamming people they could make a decent living. She decided at a young age that she wanted a real job, not this pretend stuff where you tricked people and lied to them. She had never been good at the lying part of the job because she showed all of her emotions on her face. Her big brother had covered for her many times to help seal a deal that she was getting ready to blow. She idolized her brother. She idolized Jack Napier. She did not idolize The Joker or any of his henchman.

Her parents died in a deal gone bad when she was sixteen and that left her in Jack's custody. He took care of her and helped her with her homework so that her grades were good enough to get her a full scholarship into college. It was hard for her to imagine The Joker helping a teenage girl do anything but get into trouble, but he hadn't been The Joker then. He had just been Jack.

When she decided to do pre-law he had patted her on the back. By this point in time he was gaining notoriety as a thug in Gotham City and he thought having an attorney at his beck and call would be a grand idea. She didn't tell him she wasn't going into criminal law until after she graduated and took the bar. He hadn't been happy with her and he had disappeared from her life for several years.

She still remembered the night he showed up at her apartment. She had been working on a last will and testament for an elderly couple who were trying to protect their fortune from a gold digging daughter-in-law when the buzzer sounded indicating someone was at the front of the building for her. "Hello?"

"It's Jack," came a raspy voice through the speaker.

"Jack who?" she had asked and that had made him laugh out loud.

"Jack, your brother, that's who doll face. Let me up."

"Are you in trouble Jack? You don't sound right."

"I'm in deep doll face… I… I need your help."

She hadn't realized how deep until she had opened the door to her apartment. He had looked awful, but she knew it was him regardless of the green hair and pasty skin. She pulled him in and shoved him into the shower expecting her Jack to walk out of the bathroom when he was finished, but nothing had changed.

It wasn't just his look that had changed, his personality was completely different too. He laughed maniacally at everything, even when it wasn't funny. His eyes were crazy all the time and he didn't blink very often. He would talk about crazy things for several minutes before staring off into space and when she drew his attention back to her his reaction wasn't always pleasant. She had the scars to prove it.

He didn't sleep. He didn't eat. But he did talk… a lot. She invoked attorney client privileges pretty quickly after he showed up at her apartment because he told her about his sadistic crimes and plans for Gotham City. He was going to run the whole damn town and she was going to watch him rise to power. Neither one of them realized that for every super villain there is a super hero waiting to defeat them.

Jack had been dubbed The Joker by the group of thugs that followed him everywhere he went. He had a sick sense of humor and while he never killed anyone he made sure to inflict a serious amount of pain on those that defied his wishes.

She had been working with a young couple getting ready to have their first baby when the phone call came into her office. "He got me doll face… I screwed up and he got me…"

She would soon learn that Jack had been captured along with several of his right hand men by a crazy vigilante in Gotham City that had been dubbed The Batman. She found Jack a good attorney but stayed away from the case and the trial. After Jack was sentenced to a life time of rehabilitation in Arkham Asylum Jacqueline had changed her name to Nallier and joined a more prestigious firm in Gotham City.

She and Jack kept in touch and she was the first one to know the night that he broke out of Arkham with his lady love by his side. She really like Dr. Quinzell. Harleen had become a confidant over the years that she had been Jack's girl and Jacqueline really appreciated when Harley went by the way side and Harleen Quinzell came out from the woman. She was much easier to talk too and she understood Jacqueline's concerns about the trouble that Jack stayed in all the time. But when Harleen converted back to Harley that was a whole new ball game and she had the scars to prove that as well.

Jack and Harleen were always good to her though. They never meant to hurt her and over the years she had learned how to get out of the way when the Mr. Hyde version of their personalities escaped.

"Your eyes are the same color as his," Harleen said from across the dining room table.

They were having a family gathering because Jack said they didn't spend enough time together these days and since he had broken Harley out of prison he wanted them to be one big happy family. Jacqueline stared at Harleen across the table. "You just now noticed that?" she asked perplexed.

"I guess I just noticed as Harleen, but they are the same damn green eyed monstrous color as his. We should call you the green eyed sister Jackie."

"It's Jacqueline Harleen and I'm content for you to call me by my name. I already have to endure that doll face endearment from Jack all the time."

"And I will continue to call you doll face, doll face," Jack said entering the room with a swagger.

He was dressed in a white tux with a top hat and cane but his debonair appearance was shattered by the shoulder holster that displayed a variety of pistols at his side. "Umm… Umm… Umm… look at my Puddin'! You look good enough to eat baby!" Harleen had exclaimed before wrapping herself around Jack and kissing him with a disgusting smacking sound.

"Harley, baby, we have guests… we'll play together later on ok…"

"K," Harley had said before plopping herself back down in her chair.

Jack strolled around the table twirling the cane like a baton before he pushed Jacqueline's chair away from the table and sat in her lap. "How's it doll face? Been writing wills and saving the world?"

He placed a sloppy kiss on her cheek before twirling out of her lap and sitting down at the head of the table. Jacqueline couldn't help but giggle. Jack was her brother after all and when he was a combination of The Joker and Jack he was tolerable. "I just LOVE to hear you laugh, doll face," he said with his wild crazy eyes staring at her. "And you'll always be my doll face… doll face," he said with a chuckle.

Jack snapped his fingers and a group of beefy thugs walked in carrying platters of food. "Look at all the goodies… it's a regular feast," he said before maniacally laughing at himself. "Eat up chicks and maybe we'll play scrabble after the meal."

Jacqueline rolled her eyes. "Jack you hate scrabble."

"I know… but my brainy baby sister loves it. And I'm sure my crazy queen is pretty good at it too."

"You know it," Harley said smacking her gum. "But I'm also good at naked twister… if that's an option."

Jack laughed again. That crazy gut wrenching laugh. "We'll play that when it's just us baby cakes."

Jacqueline placed a spoonful of a pasta dish on her plate and grabbed a breadstick from a nearby basket. She had taken her first bite when she realized Jack was staring at her. "What's new pussycat?" he asked with a sneer.

She swallowed her bite before she responded. "You tell me Jack, you obviously know something I don't."

He started laughing again and clapped his hands. "You are getting buddy buddy with Bruce Wayne I hear. Went out to dinner with him did ya?"

"I don't date clients Jack."

Jack slammed his fist down on the table making all the dishes clatter. "But you did date him didn't you doll face. You let him take you out to dinner and put his hands on you and kiss you before he put you in the car. Didn't you?"

Jacqueline stared at him with her mouth wide open. "What are you playing at Jack? You've never taken an interest in my boyfriends before."

"Because none of them were Bruce fucking Wayne…" he took off the top hat and smoothed his hair back. "But seriously doll face… I may need you to do me a favor with your new fella."

Jacqueline shook her head at him. "I don't do favors for you Jack. That's Monte's job."

"True… true," Jack said with a grin. "But I don't think Bruce will enjoy fucking Monte as much as he would you. At least, I don't think he swings that way."

Jacqueline pushed back from the table and grabbed Jack by the neck tie pulling him close to her face. "You listen to me you little prick. I don't whore myself out for anybody. Thanks for dinner, I'll let myself out."

She flipped his tie over his should before she stormed out of the dining room and Jack visibly jumped when the front door to the current house. "Well you royally screwed that up Puddin' and before you even think about asking you were wrong to expect that of her. She's your sister and she loves you, but she's not a whore and she doesn't do your bidding."

Jack snapped his fingers to get Monte's attention. "Send her some flowers Monte, she likes Gerber daisies and I'll apologize in person tonight."

"You know you can't by her off Mr. J. She's not going to like that either," Harley said with her mouth full of breadstick.

"I know… Harley… but I have to start somewhere." He sighed and threw his head back in an animated gesture of exasperation. "Why can't she just be evil like me? Then she wouldn't mind…"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Dinner

Jacqueline didn't cry… she was pissed! How dare her brother ask her something like that! How dare he think that she would prostitute herself out for him or for anyone for that matter? She had gone out to dinner with Bruce and it had been lovely, but she was not going to be fucking anyone anytime soon. She was not that kind of girl.

She sped down the streets of Gotham in her sleek silver BMW towards her office. She needed to be alone and since it was after eight o'clock on a Friday night no one would be there to ask questions. She pulled into her parking place and made it up to her office before the tears started to fall. She locked her office door and made it to her personal bathroom (a perk of being a partner) before she completely lost all control.

When the crying stopped and the hiccupping started she stripped naked and stepped into the shower. She kept a change of clothes in her office at all times and had even thought about expanding her bathroom to include a small bedroom. She spent so much time there already it only made good sense.

While the hot water worked its magic on her knotted muscles she thought back to her dinner with Bruce. She hadn't bothered to text him her address knowing full well that Nelda was going to do it for her. "What are you wearing?" Nelda asked as they worked through the files for the day.

"I'm not sure… I haven't really thought about it…" was her reply, which was a blatant lie. She had been agonizing over what she was going to wear.

"Well, I think those silver palazzo pants, the ones that well out so wide at the bottom, would be perfect with that top you have that ties at the side. With some strappy heels and your hair done up, girl you will be smoking hot!"

She shrugged at Nelda. "Let's get these files done so that I can get home and get ready. You know it takes me forever to make a decision about my wardrobe."

And it had taken forever. She had gone through about ten outfits before she finally decided that Nelda's suggestion was the most appropriate. She had pulled the silver palazzo pants on with the black top that knotted at the side and put her black heels on before deciding to mess around with her hair. "You don't date clients," she said out loud. "Why are you making this such a big deal? Because Gotham's most eligible bachelor asked you out for dinner that's why," she said, answering herself.

"And now I'm talking to myself."

In the end she had opted for a simple up hair do with a few loose tendrils down by her face and had accented her clothing with a chunky black stone necklace and bracelet. She spun in the mirror and took a quick shot with her phone to send to Nelda for approval. She immediately got a reply that was a thumbs up sign. Now to wait on Mr. Wayne.

Bruce arrived at her apartment building five minutes before eight o'clock. She met him downstairs in the lobby because there was no reason he needed to come up to her apartment. When she stepped off the elevator he had tried to play it cool, but she looked amazing. She was round in all the right places and had a confidence about her that was ridiculously attractive. "Ms. Nallier," he said.

"Mr. Wayne," she had replied. "Is this outfit ok?"

"That outfit is smashing," had been his retort. "I am a lucky man to have you on my arm tonight."

She had giggled at that statement. "Don't say that yet. I haven't worn these shoes in months and the likely hood that I am going to trip and fall is great."

"Well I'll just have to keep a firm grip on you all night then won't I," had been his response.

"Not too firm, I bruise easily and we don't want to start any rumors do we now?"

He had grinned at that statement and for a moment he looked like a little boy. The world weariness had fallen from his face and she made a silent vow to make him smile like that more often. "Shall we?" he asked, extending his elbow for her to grasp.

"We shall," she replied taking the offered elbow.

Dinner had been at a local place and their table had been at the back of the restaurant away from the crowd. They didn't order, but rather the chef sent out what he thought was his best dish for the night and he wasn't wrong. Their waiter brought wine, but when Jacqueline declined a glass Bruce sent it away. "You don't drink Ms. Nallier?"

"No Mr. Wayne, I don't. I prefer to remain in control of myself and alcohol just doesn't taste good."

He had smiled at that and she reveled in his grin. "No alcohol, I'll put that on my list of needed information."

They had spent the evening talking about everything from travel to dreams and never once spoke about her job or his. Three hours after their arrival Bruce had paid the check and offered Jacqueline his elbow again. "Where too now?"

"Did you notice we didn't have dessert?"

She smiled. "Now that you mention it, yes. Will the chef be offended?"

"No, he knew that dessert was taking place somewhere else this evening."

"Intriguing."

He had driven them just outside of town beyond the lights of Gotham City and parked in a densely wooded area. He took her hand this time and led her through the trees to a clearing that sparkled with all the stars in the heavens. "Alfred, this is Ms. Nallier. Jacqueline, this is Alfred. My butler and best friend."

"Pleasure madam," Alfred said before kissing Jacqueline's knuckles. "Please have a seat and dessert will be served."

The clearing contained a gazebo covered with ivy and in the gazebo was small bistro table and two chairs. A red and white checked table cloth covered the table with a single candle burning in the middle. Bruce pulled her chair out for her and helped her get comfortable at the table. As soon as he had taken his seat Alfred had appeared with a plate of brownies and ice-cream drizzled with caramel and chocolate sauce. "Master Wayne said you did not prefer alcohol so I have brought milk if that is to your liking Ms. Nallier."

She smiled at Alfred. "Milk is wonderful Alfred, and please call me Jacqueline."

Alfred smiled at her before pouring two glasses of milk and disappearing into the darkness. After dessert was finished Bruce had taken her out of the gazebo to a waiting blanket where he had educated her about the stars and constellations. She had been mesmerized by his knowledge of the heavens. "Is there anything you don't know about?" she had asked.

"You," he had said without looking at her. "But I'm getting a good idea about you."

She couldn't help but smile. "Smooth Mr. Wayne, very smooth."

After Bruce had plotted the entire sky for her Alfred approached and asked if they were ready to depart. Bruce had helped her to her feet and guided her back to the waiting car. "Thank you Alfred," she had said giving the older man a hug. "This was amazing."

Alfred had returned the hug and wished them a safe trip home. It was almost two o'clock in the morning when they made it back to her building and he walked her to the lobby. "This was amazing Bruce. I don't know the last time I have felt so special."

"Does that mean you will date this client?" he had asked with a smirk.

She sighed. "Rules are made to be broken," she had responded.

Bruce placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. "I'll call you in a little while ok. Get to bed, you do have to be at work in a few hours."

She stood in the lobby and watched him walk to his car. "Text me and let me know you are safe," she had yelled and then felt like a fool.

She had bolted to the elevator and gone straight upstairs shaking her head at her ignorance. "Like he cares if you know he's safe," she had muttered to herself.

Thirty minutes later, when she was dressed in an old t-shirt and ready for bed her phone dinged with a text message. "Made it safe, good night beautiful – Bruce," was the message she read and her heart flipped in her chest.

Jacqueline stepped out of the shower in her office with a grin plastered on her face. All of the negativity of her dinner with Jack and Harleen was fading and she was looking forward to another date with Bruce.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 No Regrets

Jacqueline opted to stay in her office and sleep on her couch instead of going back to her apartment. The dinner with Jack and Harleen had made her uncomfortable and she didn't want to be at a place he could easily access her. She wasn't afraid of him, he would never hurt her on purpose. Use her for his benefit, sure, but never hurt her. She just didn't want to deal with his groveling.

For a thug and murderer Jack Napier really cared what people thought of him. He wanted some people to fear him and he gave them good reason too, but others he wanted to love him for who he really was and Jacqueline was one of those people. She could see past the clown that he portrayed as The Joker and recognize the big brother he was at heart. If people knew he was her brother they would probably say she was an enabler that couldn't see him for the manipulative bastard that the rest of Gotham City knew him to be.

The alarm on her phone woke her at just after seven o'clock. She had been dreaming about Jack walking her down the aisle to Bruce. Everything had been lovely until Jack pulled a baseball bat from behind his back and smashed the minister over the head. She silenced the alarm and stretched trying to shake the dream away. Jack was crazy, that was for sure and he was a criminal. She tried to convince herself that he was just misunderstood and more of a Robin Hood than Sheriff of Nottingham, but with each passing day that was becoming harder and harder. She got up off the couch and drifted towards her private bathroom to get ready for the day. Her calendar was pretty clear so she was going to spend the day catching up on paperwork. Her phone dinged with a reminder that she was having drinks with a couple of friends from law school at seven tonight and she sighed.

If her friends knew Jack Napier was her brother they would probably ask if she regretted not turning him into the cops or that Batman character after the crimes she knew he had committed. Of course, if they knew he was her brother they probably wouldn't speak to her anymore and turn her over to the cops themselves. She had worked hard to hide her background once she started college and while Jack had not been happy about her changing her name and sealing her records he understood why she had done it. No reputable law firm would hire the sister of a notorious criminal.

She had no regrets with her choices regarding Jack or hiding her true identity. She was moving up in the world based on hard work and she felt like her existence and faith that Jack could be a good person kept him from becoming the true psychopath she knew he was capable of being. She kept him grounded and Harleen kept him grounded. Why on earth Harleen had let him throw her into the same chemical batch that had changed him she would never know. Of course, Harleen might not have let him do it, but then again there wasn't much she wouldn't do for Jack.

The elevator dinged and she heard Nelda talking on the phone to her husband. "I made it honey, I'll be home around six o'clock tonight Jacqueline has drinks scheduled and I'll have to rush her out the door to make sure she makes it on time. Be careful today."

Nelda opened the door to the office intending to open the blinds and turn the lights on but was shocked to see all of that already done. "Jacqueline?" she asked warily.

"Bathroom," Jacqueline replied.

"Why are you here so early? Do we have an early meeting I forgot about?"

"Yeah right, you don't forget anything. I slept here last night."

Nelda didn't pry into Jacqueline's private life too much. It was not an easy topic for Jacqueline to discuss. "Everything ok?"

"No," was the curt reply.

Jacqueline stepped out of the bathroom dressed in a pair of gray twill pants and a red button down shirt. She was barefooted Nelda noticed and her toenails were painted the same red as her blouse. "Rough night?"

"Yeah," she said softly slipping on a gray blazer to match her pants and rummaging around in her desk drawers for a pair of shoes. "You can't pick your family you know. You are stuck with them. Sometimes that just sucks."

"That's eloquent. It should be on a greeting card or something."

Nelda walked over to her and framed Jacqueline's face with her hands. "If you need to talk I'm here. I'll keep everything confidential because I know you don't like to talk about your family."

Jacqueline smiled at the woman who was trying to act as motherly as possible, but deep down inside she knew Nelda was screaming for some gossip to spread to the masses. She couldn't trust anyone with her secrets and she knew that to be certain.

"Is any of this about Bruce Wayne?" Nelda asked.

"You just want to talk about Bruce," Jacqueline said rolling her eyes.

"Can you blame me?"

"Let's get some coffee made and get started on those files that have been sitting on my desk for a couple of weeks. If we have accomplished a lot by lunch then we can order in and I'll talk about Bruce, deal?"

Nelda was already dashing out of the office to get the coffee pot going.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Flowers

Nelda and Jacqueline had been working on files for almost three hours when the elevator dinged. The golden doors opened to reveal a large flower arrangement of different colored roses. The delivery man stopped at the desk and waited for Nelda to sign for the flowers. "They are heavy, want me to tote them into the office for you?" he asked.

"Sure, thanks," Nelda said.

She showed him to the small table in the window and took the card from him. She handed Jacqueline the card and waited until the elevator doors had closed before pouncing on her. "Are they from him? Are they from Bruce? They have to be from Bruce! I mean there are probably three dozen roses in this vase! Who could spend that kind of money but Bruce Wayne?"

"Calm down Nelda," Jacqueline said shushing her assistance. "Yes they are from Bruce and he asked me to call him, so if you don't mind…"

Nelda squealed with delight before rushing out of the office and closing the door behind her. Jacqueline stared at the card in her hand.

Jacqueline,

Sorry I haven't called. Had to make a quick trip to Berlin.

Call me when you get some free time today.

XO – Bruce

She could smell the roses from her desk and she was tempted to call him tonight. He had gone almost three days without even a text message, but she couldn't be prideful she really liked Bruce and she didn't want to wait. She grabbed her cell phone from her desk and dialed his number. He answered on the first ring.

"I didn't know if you would call or not," came a deep voice from the other end of the line.

"Why wouldn't I call Mr. Wayne?"

"Are we back to that? I thought after dinner the other night we were on a first name basis."

"People on a first name basis talk more often than every three days, Mr. Wayne."

He sighed into the phone. "The roses are my apology Ms. Nallier. I had to go to Berlin to deal with a holding there…"

"And you couldn't even send me a text message to let me know?" she asked sharply cutting him off. "The roses are beautiful but I would have been much more accepting of a phone call or text message saying you were fine."

"But the roses are beautiful? Are they as beautiful as you are?"

She could feel herself blushing. "It's a good thing you aren't here Mr. Wayne, statements like those are enough to make a girl blush."

"That's the intent, but I would love to see that pretty blush… maybe tonight?"

"I can't tonight Bruce, I already have plans with some friends of mine after work."

"How about after? I could send Alfred to pick you up and we could have a sleep over at the house…"

She took a deep breath and he paused. "Too fast?" he asked.

"No, no not really, I mean… I'm not sure Bruce, can I… can I let you know a little later on?"

"Absolutely Jacqueline, no pressure. And I'm glad we are back to a first name basis."

"Bye Bruce, I'll call you a little later."

She clicked the end button before he could say anything else and pressed the cool phone to her forehead. She wanted to spend the night with Bruce. She wanted to spend the night in his arms and let him do amazing and wonderful things to her body, but after her outburst with Jack last night she didn't feel right about shacking up with Bruce. Of course Jack wanted her to get close to Bruce so that he could use it to his benefit. She wanted to get close to Bruce because she wanted to and there was not another reason. Well, there was the fact that she had not gotten laid in over two years and the human contact would be amazing but other than that she didn't want or need anything from Bruce. Except maybe a couple of amazing orgasms.

"What are you doing Jacqueline? You have lost your mind," she said out loud.

Nelda quietly opened the door and entered the office with another large bouquet of flowers. These were Gerber daisies in colors of pink and orange. "I wasn't sure if you were off the phone but this vase is too large for the counter out front. Want them on the table too?"

Jacqueline nodded before getting up from her desk and walking towards Nelda and the new bouquet. Nelda handed her the card.

Doll face,

I'm an asshole.

Jack

She smirked at the card and shook her head. "Are those from Bruce too? What did he do? It must have been something major to need all these flowers."

"No these are from my brother," she slapped her hand over her mouth as quick as the words slipped out. "I mean, they are… they are from… ah hell Nelda. Just drop the topic ok."

She stalked back over to her desk and slapped the card down. "The family drama you mentioned? Has to do with your brother huh?" Nelda asked.

Jacqueline nodded. "He's not a bad guy although everyone that meets him thinks he's a criminal."

"And?" Nelda prompted.

"He found out that Bruce and I had gone out on a date and he wanted to utilize it for his benefit. We had a fight because of his suggestion and I stormed out of his house. I screamed at him in front of everyone… that's why I stayed at the office because he wouldn't look for me here."

"Let's go grab some lunch, it's after eleven o'clock and I think some food and ice-cream is in order."

Jacqueline smiled at her. "Sounds like a good idea Nelda. We can deal with these files later."

Nelda and Jacqueline were sitting in their favorite lunch place sharing hot fudge brownie sundae when her phone dinged indicating a text message. "Get the flowers – J."

"Just like him to ruin a great moment like this one."

"Your brother?"

"Yeah, he wants to know if I got the flowers."

"Are you going to respond?"

"I have too. If I don't he'll keep texting and assume something bad has happened. He kind of overreacts because he thinks everyone is like him."

"A criminal?"

She glanced up at Nelda. "I'm not judging," Nelda said with her hands up in front of her. "Like you said you can't choose your family."

Jacqueline looked at her phone again and hit reply. "Too much. Apology in person is better – J."

She hit send and they got back to their brownie before the phone dinged again. "Dinner tonight. I'll come to you? – J."

She started typing furiously while Nelda giggled. "Hell no! Do not come to me! I'll come to you later. Just don't be an asshole anymore, K? – J."

It was only a second before a new text came through. "No promises doll face – J."

She tossed her phone in her purse and growled. "I don't know who he is, but is he sure he wants to mess with you?" Nelda asked with a grin.

"Oh he has no qualms about messing with me. Older brother and all you know… but we'll make up later." Jacqueline glanced at her phone for the time. "We better get back to the office and get those files finished if I'm going to make my evening plans." And if I'm going to spend the night with Bruce, she thought to herself.

Nelda and Jacqueline were knee deep in a file when the office phone rang. "Jacqueline Nallier's office," Nelda said continuing to type the handwritten pages in front of her. "May I ask whose calling? Hang on one moment please."

Nelda put the phone on hold and looked at Jacqueline. "It's your friend Alicia, want to take or me take a message?"

"I'll take it, I'm having drinks with her in a little while." Jacqueline clicked the phone line while Nelda excused herself from the office.

When Nelda walked back in fifteen minutes later Jacqueline was back to working on the file. "Alicia canceled. I knew she would."

"Does that mean dinner at your brother's?"  
"Heaven's no!" Jacqueline grinned. "But it could mean something else entirely. Let's call it a day Nelda. I'll see you Monday morning?"

"Great!" Nelda said with evident delight expecting a big night with her husband George. "I'll see you Monday! Don't do anything stupid this weekend ok."

Jacqueline laughed. "I promise I won't."

She waited until Nelda was gone before she text Bruce. "I'll be over around eight tonight if that's ok."

She waited for a reply and when her phone dinged she was sweating. "Can't wait. Alfred will meet you at the door."

Now she had to get home and figure out what you wore to an adult sleep over….


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 The Manor

Jacqueline had packed a simple bag and had decided at the last minute she was going to Wayne Manor in her pajamas. He said adult sleep over and she was going to make it one. She slid behind the steering wheel in a pair of cotton blue and white striped pajamas with her favorite white waffle robe and blue house shoes on for the drive. She text Bruce before she left. "On my way. I'm in my pajamas and I expect you to be in yours when I arrive."

Bruce replied with an emoji winking and she smiled. The drive to Wayne Manor took over thirty minutes and she had not expected that at all. By the time she arrived it was well after eight o'clock but just like Bruce said Alfred met her at the door. "Jacqueline, a pleasure to see you again madam. Shall I take your bags and park your car?"

She handed Alfred her car keys. "It's just the one bag Alfred. I can take it to wherever we are sleeping when Bruce gives me the tour."

"Oh so there's a tour?" she heard his deep voice ask from the entry way.

"You cannot invite a girl up to Wayne Manor and not give her a tour of the house Bruce. It's just not proper."

He grinned at her and she felt herself blush. "You have a point. Let's start the tour by dropping your bag off in the slumber party room and then we'll see the house."

She laughed. "Slumber party room? Is that a bed room or do you have sleeping bags and pillows spread out on the floor somewhere with nail polish and popcorn?"

"It's the master bedroom, unless you would rather have the other and then I can make that happen."

She took a deep breath. "The master bedroom is fine." She glanced back at Alfred. "Thanks for parking the car Alfred."

"Not at all madam. Master Bruce please let me know if you'll be needing anything and be aware there are some provisions provided in the master suite already."

Bruce smirked at Alfred. "I'm sure I know what your provisions are already Alfred."

Bruce led Jacqueline up a wide stair case to the second level of the house and down a hallway lined with large pictures. She recognized a painting of the manor and one of Gotham City Hall as it had looked in the 1950's. Bruce pushed open a door and Jacqueline followed him into a bedroom done with deep red and gold colors. It was incredibly masculine and comfortable in appearance. There was no clutter and the only photos in the room were of a little boy and an attractive couple Jacqueline figured were his parents. "It's beautiful," she said, "but I am a little disappointed there aren't sleeping bags."

He chuckled. "I'm too old to sleep on the floor."

He took her bag from her and walked it into a large room off of the bedroom that she assumed was the bathroom. She took a moment to appreciate him. He was a beautiful man and she was thrilled to see he really was wearing pajamas. The navy sleep pants hung loosely on his hips and his gray Harvard t-shirt had obviously been worn many times. "I'm glad you are really in your pajamas," she said nervously. "I didn't want to look like an idiot showing up in my robe and house shoes and you be in a suit and tie."

"You could never look like an idiot," Bruce said softly walking back towards her.

She watched him and took notice of his muscular arms and jawline before focusing on his lips. They were a beautiful, deep red color and she imagined kissing him would be more than amazing. His eyes twinkled in the lamp light of the bedroom as he stepped closer to her. He stopped with an inch or so between them. "I haven't greeted you properly," he said.

"You haven't?" she asked shocked at how calm her voice sounded while her heart was beating a million times a minute.

He slide a finger along her jawline and she watched his mouth mesmerized by his lips. He placed a finger under her chin and tilted her face up to meet his. He kissed her softly at first and when she opened her mouth to him he deepened the kiss and pulled her up against him. He swept his tongue inside of her mouth and nipped at her lower lip when she groaned at the back of her throat. When he broke the kiss she almost whimpered in dismay. "If we don't start the tour I'll sleep over is going to head in another direction very quickly," he said quietly.

"I can… I can see the house later," she said, not wanting him to stop touching her.

"And we can do this later too. I don't want to rush things. I think I am already rushing things by forcing you to spend the night tonight."

"Forcing... Forcing me? I am an adult and I decided to spend the night with you Mr. Wayne. I wanted to be here and so I am, not because you are forcing me to do a damn thing!" she yelled at him.

He backed up with his hands in front of him in a defensive display. "Yes ma'am Ms. Nallier. But I do feel like I pressured you."

She crossed her arms in front of her chest and glared at him. "How were drinks with your friend?" he asked catching her off guard.

"I didn't… we didn't… Alicia canceled our drinks. She always cancels, but on the off chance she actually meets me I always accept her invitation."

He nodded. "Nobody ever cancels on me, but it's usually because they are after money or something."

"Callous much?"

"It's the truth."

"Do you think I'm after your money?"

"No, I think you have enough of your own. That's one thing that attracted me to you. You are a self-made woman."

Not entirely she thought, thinking of Jack, but she shrugged it off. "So where does the tour start?"

He held out his hand for her to take. "Let's go to the kitchen first. I'm sure Alfred has some snacks ready by now."

She took his hand and let him lead her through the house. After a cup of hot chocolate and a raspberry scone in the kitchen with Alfred, Bruce had taken her to the main rooms in the house. The library was amazing, but he admitted he had not read many of the books, they were more for show than anything. He showed her a sun room, formal dining room, and office before taking her back to the master bedroom. "Back so soon," she said with a smirk.

"I want to show you my favorite part of the house," he said pulling her towards a set of French doors. "This is my personal balcony and it looks out over Gotham City."

The night air was cool but Bruce wrapped his arms around her shoulders to keep her warm. The view was amazing. The lights of Gotham City shined like diamonds against the blackness of the night. "I sit out here some nights and listen to the noises from Gotham City. The sirens and murmurs from the crowds as they leave midnight movies are soothing in a weird way."

She leaned back against him and held her breath as he slipped a hand inside her robe. His fingers grazed the skin near her belly button and she gasped at the touch. With his other hand he lifted her face to his and kissed her. She opened her mouth willingly to him this time and their tongues entwined. He tasted like hot chocolate and she thought it was the most intoxicating flavor in the world. He turned her in his arms and held her against him, never breaking contact with her mouth. She moaned as he deepened the kiss and ran his hands over her backside pulling her tight against him.

He broke the kiss and she cried out when he did. He ran one of his fingers along her cheek and chin and kissed her chastely. "You are wearing far too many clothes Jacqueline," he said softly against her mouth. "With one simple tug I can have this robe off of you and better access to your smooth skin."

He fingered the knot that held the robe together and with a swift pull her robe was open and her simple cotton pajamas were more visible to him. He kissed her again, this time letting his hands roam under her top to grasp her naked breast. "No underwear," he said quickly making her giggle.

"I don't sleep in a bra and panties silly," she said with a smile. "I typically don't sleep in anything at all, but I thought it might be inappropriate for me to meet Alfred at the door naked."

"You could have let me know you were coming naked… I could have met you at the door."

"But it's so much more fun to undress each other, don't you think Bruce?" she asked as she slipped a hand across his stomach and felt him suck in quickly.

Bruce picked her up and kissed her all the way to his bed. He lay her down and quickly joined her and the weight from his body on hers was amazing. He groaned at their contact and started unbuttoning her top. When her breasts were bare to him he stared at her for several moments taking in all of her before using his mouth and tongue on her body. He suckled at her breast, eliciting a low moan and a subtle thrusting of her hips toward him. He looked up at her from his position and grinned. The break in contact gave her the opportunity to pull his shirt over his head and toss it on the floor.

He moved on top of her again and the skin to skin contact was incredible. He lifted her back slightly off the bed and pulled her top from beneath her tossing it on the floor with his shirt. Moments later he had kissed his way down her body to the edge of her pajama bottoms and hooking his thumbs in the waist band pulled them off her in one swift motion. Her most private part was visible to him now and she heard his growl as he ran his hands down her thighs. "You are so beautiful," he said quietly. "I think I would have preferred you at the door naked for sure now."

She smiled at him. "I'm naked in your bed now… I think you would prefer that… ahhh…"

She gasped as his mouth made contact with her core. "Now I know how to make you be quiet," he said into her womanhood before kissing her there again.

He worshipped her with his tongue and his mouth for what seemed like hours and reveled in the orgasms she had at his attention. She called his name in between moans and when she finally relaxed beneath him after a fourth or fifth orgasm he stopped his onslaught. "Don't sleep now Jacqueline," he said looking at her heavy eyes. "We've only just begun."

His kiss was intense and he made sure she was able to taste her flavor. "You are delicious," he said with a grin against her mouth.

He pulled back from her and stood at the side of the bed before removing his pajama bottoms. He had also been naked underneath and looking at his member, erect and ready she thought he was the most beautiful site she had ever seen. He opened the top drawer of his bedside table and removed a small package which he tore open and used the contents appropriately. "Alfred's provisions."

"No children born out of wed lock for the Wayne family," she said with a laugh.

"Not tonight anyway," he replied.

He joined her on the bed and kneeled between her thighs. She drew her knees back and gasped as he entered her slowly. He watched her face the entire time and only once he was fully embedded in her did he break their eye contact to relish in the feel of her. He lay atop her and she wrapped her legs around his waist and they both began to thrust in a quick and steady motion that found them both panting and moaning. "Come for me Jacqueline," Bruce said against her mouth and she did exactly as he wanted.

Bruce used her orgasm to create his own and he collapsed on top of her spent. They lay there quietly for several minutes trying to catch their breath. He lifted himself off of her and smiled at her. "That was…"

"Not so bad for an old man," she said interrupting him making him smirk at her.

"Let's go take a shower and get ready for bed," he said getting up from the bed and reaching for her hand.

She started to pick up her pajamas to take to the bathroom with her but he stopped her. "I thought you slept naked?" he asked before pulling her behind him into the shower.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 The Weekend

The weekend at Wayne Manor had been incredible. They had slept in Saturday morning after a long night of passion and had been greeted by a fantastic brunch when they awoke sometime after ten o'clock. "May I have word Master Wayne?" Alfred had asked after refilling Jacqueline's juice glass.

"Jacqueline, do you mind?"

"No, certainly not Bruce."

"Please Ms. Nallier continue with brunch and we will return promptly."

She wondered what was so secretive that Alfred had to speak to Bruce in private but she shook her head. She knew it was better to not know in the long run. It was how she felt about Jack's extracurricular activities as well. The less she knew the better. She sipped her juice and glanced around the room. It was beautifully paneled and well maintained with the lemon scented wood cleaner her mother had used on their floors when she was little. Bruce and Alfred returned a few minutes later and Bruce hadn't been able to hide the concern on his face.

"Everything ok?" she asked.

Bruce glanced up at her and shrugged his shoulders. "Fine, just business. What would you like to do when we finish brunch?"

She grinned, making him raise his eyebrows. "I thought I had truly satisfied you last night, but if you need more attention Ms. Nallier I am happy to oblige."

She smirked. "I enjoy your attention Mr. Wayne, but I'm kind of sore this morning. Did you have a suggestion as to what we could do today?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. Finish up and then we'll head out."

He had taken her to a little pond on the Manor grounds and they had gone fishing which she absolutely hated and then they had a picnic which she tolerated. It wasn't until he put his hands on her and pushed her back onto the blanket that she found a part of this trip she truly enjoyed. The afternoon had passed quickly and when they arrived back at the Manor house he asked her to stay the night again. "I really shouldn't, there is such a thing as too much of a good thing," she said.

But a few well-placed kisses later and she was putty in his hands. Alfred made dinner and this time they ate homemade vegetable beef soup around the tiny kitchen table while Alfred regaled them with stories of Bruce's childhood. "If you look closely at his right calf Jacqueline you will notice a small scar left over from where the dog took a bite out of him," Alfred's eyes twinkled in merriment.

Jacqueline was laughing so hard she had to hold her abdomen. "You definitely had your hands full with him didn't you Alfred."

"Still do," Alfred said with a wink. "Now if you excuse me, it is time for you two to vacate my kitchen so that I can clean and head to bed. Goodnight Jacqueline, Master Bruce. I shall see you in the morning."

Bruce took Jacqueline's hand and led her out of the kitchen and up the stairs towards the bedroom. He didn't stop until they were in the bathroom in front of the shower. He turned the hot water on and began to undress her, kissing each section of skin that he bared. They were both sated after nearly drowning in the shower and Jacqueline fell asleep quickly. She woke during the night to find his side of the bed empty but after noting that the bathroom light was on she assumed that's where he was and went back to sleep.

When she woke the next morning Bruce was beside her and his hair was damp as if he had just taken a shower. She left the bed and quietly took care of her bathroom needs before wandering downstairs in search of coffee. Alfred was already in the kitchen when she wandered in and he looked tired. "Alfred are you feeling well this morning? You look very pale."

"Good morning Jacqueline. I am a bit tired madam, but nothing a little coffee can't overcome. How did you rest last night?"

"Very well thank you Alfred. Is there anything I can help you do this morning?"

"No Jacqueline, thank you for your offer. Master Wayne had a late night last night as I'm sure you are aware so breakfast will be simple this morning. Would you mind taking a small tray up to him?"

Late night? She didn't have a clue what Alfred was talking about but she played along. "I'll be happy to Alfred."

She took the tray laden with toast, eggs, ham, and coffee carefully up the stairs to Bruce's bedroom. He was awake staring at the ceiling with his hands behind his head when she walked into the room. Noticing her he sat up quickly. "I was worried you had left," he said watching her walk across the room."

"Alfred sent you breakfast and coffee. Are you feeling ok? Late night last night?"

He eyed her carefully. "If you are insinuating that I might not be up to a romp in the covers this morning you are sadly mistaken madam. Let me down a cup of coffee and I'll be ready to please you."

She laughed and made her way to the small alcove that housed a table and two chairs. She set the tray down and smiled when she felt him come up behind her. He began to gently kiss her neck and nip at her ear before she finally turned in his arms and met him mouth to mouth. The kiss was eager and the way they pawed at each other gave no indication that they had spent the last two nights entwined in each other's arms learning every aspect of each other's bodies.

Jacqueline pushed him down on the bed and pulled his pajama pants off before shimmying out of her leggings and panties. Her sweater still intact, she mounted him and impaled herself on his erection. He let her have control for a while and moaned each time she rose and fell above him. He pulled her sweater over her head and unhooked her bra while she sat astraddle of him. He cupped her breasts in the palms of his hands and she groaned as she lost control and began to buck on top of him. He watched her lose control for a minute before he took over. Flipping her onto her back he thrust into her with one smooth motion and bent his head to take a pink nipple into his mouth and suckle. She cried out as he began to thrust long and hard, grunting with each motion.

When they had both reached fulfillment he collapsed on top of her and she ran her nails down his sides which caused him to hiss in pain. He pulled away from her and she noticed a freshly sutured cut along his left hip. Their activity had caused the wound to ooze blood and it was red and irritated looking. She left him quickly and gathered a clean cloth and bandage from a drawer in the bathroom. She tended the wound and dressed it tightly before handing him back his pajama pants.

She went about the room gathering her clothing and redressing without making eye contact with him. She knew his eyes followed her around the room but she didn't even glance his way. When she was completely dressed and her hair straightened she paused to look at him. "Are you going to ask?" he said quietly.

"Will you answer if I do?"

He shook his head no in reply. She pursed her lips together before nodding her understanding. "I need to go so that you can rest. I'll show myself out because you don't need to climb down the stairs."

He started to interrupt her but she stopped him by kissing him. "I've enjoyed myself this weekend Bruce. I'll let you know I make it home safely." And she was gone before he could say another word.

Alfred pulled her car around to the front and as she hugged the elderly gentleman good bye she asked him to make sure Bruce rested. "I'll do my best madam. Please let us know you make it home safely."

She sped through the city back to her apartment thinking about the previous two days and was still in a trance when she walked into her apartment. That could be the only reason she didn't notice him right away. "Hello doll face," Jack said making her jump. "Just where in the hell have you been for two days? You don't call. You don't write. You don't agree to come to dinner. I had to come see if you were alright and I find you skipping into your apartment on a Sunday afternoon looking like you have been properly fucked all weekend long. Been with my new pal Bruce?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows crudely.

"It's none of your business what I have been doing Jack. Where's Harleen?"

Jack rolled his eyes before smirking at her. "Harley," he said with malice, "is at home being a good deviant and planning our next adventure."

"You mean your next robbery?" Jacqueline spat at him.

He jumped at her then and pinned her against the wall. "Who do you think you are talking too Jacqueline Napier? Huh? Don't bite the hand that feeds you bitch."

"You don't feed me Jack. This bitch feeds herself, now get off of me!" She pushed him away from her and he stepped backwards before raking his hand through his green hair.

"Doll face, Harley calls you my green eyed sister but I think a better name is green eyed bitch. Watch the papers for our next escapade. It's going to be brilliant!" He opened the front door to her apartment. "I'll let myself out. Rest up now doll face. You'll need your energy to keep my new pal Bruce entertained."

She scowled at the closed door and was tempted to throw something but opted to take a long shower instead. When she got out of the shower she heard her phone dinging with a text message. "Make it ok?"

She smiled at the text. "Sorry I'm fine, had unexpected company when I got home," she replied.

"Call you tomorrow?"

"Damn straight."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 The Invitation

Jacqueline strolled into the building at just after eight o'clock in the morning. She was dressed in a sensible charcoal pant suit and tan pumps. Today promised to be a busy day with client meetings scheduled from nine o'clock on and she was not looking forward to several of them. Nelda met her at the elevator with a cup of orange juice and a beautiful envelope. "A messenger brought this over a few minutes ago. I had to sign for it and I hope that's ok. It's addressed specifically to you."

Jacqueline eyed the envelope warily. "I hope it's not from Jack," she mumbled under her breath. She took the envelope and juice from Nelda and used her backside to open her office door. She deposited her briefcase on her desk and left the glass of juice there as well. Using a heavy handled letter opener she broke the seal on the envelope and was surprised when it opened to reveal of sapphire blue background with beautiful white script inside.

Your Presence is Requested at the

Sapphire Ball

A benefit for Gotham City's Children's Hospital

Hosted by Friends of Gotham City's Children's Hospital

Wayne Manor

Saturday August 14, 2016 beginning at 8:00 PM

A silent auction will be held the night of the event

Please RSVP using the enclosed card

Formal attire required

Ladies are expected to wear gowns in various shades of blue

The RSVP was attached to the bottom of the envelope and was already addressed and stamped for return. "Nelda," she called out knowing her secretary was curious about the envelope, "it looks like you'll have to help me find a gown. I've been invited to a ball at Wayne Manor."

Nelda squealed with delight as she rushed into the office. "When can we go shopping?" she asked clapping her hands excitedly. "I know you have appointments with clients all day today, but maybe tomorrow? Or tonight? What kind of dress?"

Jacqueline shrugged her shoulders. "It just says formal attired in various shades of blue."

"Oh my gosh! We have to go tonight! Blue is not the most popular color for formal wear this season and if we don't go soon all of the dresses will be gone!" Nelda left the office muttering to herself about calling several dress shops.

Jacqueline smiled. She was sure Bruce was behind the invitation. Her phone beeped and she half expected it to be Bruce and was disappointed to find a message from Jack. "Dinner tonight?"

She shook her head. "Sorry, plans. Raincheck?" she responded.

She watched as three dots appeared at the bottom of the message indicating he was typing. "Rain or shine doll face. No Saturday. Got plans."

She wondered what crime he was planning on committing Saturday. "Later then." She responded and threw her phone on the desk. Her first appointment was coming and she hadn't drank her juice yet.

Three hours into the morning and Jacqueline was developing a headache. She had picked up some of the more difficult files from her predecessor before he retired and no she was beginning to understand why he had completely left the practice for the Bahama's. "Ms. Cornwell, you cannot will something to someone that doesn't belong to you. The estate in Prague is not included in what you were granted after your husband's death."

"This is ludicrous!" the short dark haired woman yelled at her. "You are an attorney and should know how to get around such atrocities. That estate belongs to me and I would like to deed it over to my son!"

Jacqueline took a deep breath before glancing over at Nelda whose mouth was hanging open. They had been dealing with Ms. Cornwell for over an hour on this one subject alone and her next appointment would be arriving soon. Ms. Cornwell was one of their more vicious clients who thought the law did not apply to her. "Ms. Cornwell," Jacqueline said with exasperation. "Your late husband did not leave this piece of property to you because you were unfaithful. You cannot deed it to your son because it has been deeded to another. I will not discuss this with you further. My next appointment will be arriving in a few minutes. Is there any other business you would like to discuss?"

Ms. Cornwell sneered at her. "I'll discuss moving my business elsewhere," she said starkly before grabbing her ridiculously expensive purse and bolting to the elevator.

Nelda shook her head. "I really don't like her," she said.

Jacqueline snorted. "Well somebody likes her because she has been married three times and has produced a child with each husband."

Jacqueline's cell phone rang. She smiled when she saw the number. "Nelda, its Bruce would you please excuse me?"

Nelda grinned but hurried out of the room and closed the door. "Why couldn't you have called thirty minutes ago with some emergency can gotten me out of my last meeting?" Jacqueline asked as she answered the phone.

"That bad huh?" Bruce replied huskily.

"I despise rich people."

"Ouch."

"Well I don't consider you one of the despised ones. You don't act like you own Gotham City and the surrounding areas. You dear are a decent human being."

Bruce chuckled. "Sometimes. Other times I am a sexual deviant."

"As long as you are deviant with me I'm fine with that."

"Dinner tonight?" he asked.

"Can't I have to go dress shopping. Apparently my name has ended up on some incredibly sought after party invitation lists. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

"The Sapphire Ball that's being held at Wayne Manor. The ball that you will be my plus one too. I don't know anything about that ball. Why would you think that?"

She smiled into the phone. "Does that mean I get to RSVP or is already decided I'll be there because I'll be on your arm?"

"You can say no, but I hate having people at my house and not being there."

"Why wouldn't you be there?"

"Because I'll be with you."

She grinned again. "I'll be there Mr. Wayne, but I really have to go find a dress. I don't own very much formal wear and nothing in blue."

"It's fine. I understand. I'll call you tomorrow to work out the details, but I'll be sending Alfred to pick you up the night of the affair. Bring a bag with you because I don't plan on you leaving with all those rich people."

"Another slumber party at Wayne Manor? You can count me in!"

He chuckled into the phone. "I'll call you later," he said before hanging up.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Interrupting the Party

The dress shop Nelda and Jacqueline went to was fairly exclusive and prided themselves on exact fittings. They also delighted in pairing shoes and jewelry with their creations and Nelda was in awe from the moment they stepped into the shop.

"May I help you?" asked the little woman behind the counter.

"I'm Jacqueline Nallier, I have an appointment for a gown for the Sapphire Ball. I spoke with a Ms. Jackson earlier today."

The little woman glanced at a notebook in front of her and nodded. "Follow me then and we'll get started."

The little woman led them back to a room full of half-finished dresses and mirrors along every wall. "I'm Ms. Jackson," the little woman said. "Step up on the ottoman Ms. Nallier and I'll get your measurements. Are you going with someone or alone?"

Jacqueline was a little taken aback by Ms. Jackson's blunt nature. "With… With someone Ms. Jackson."

"Is he taller than you in your heels that you have on now?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good, keep those on and stand straight and tall for me. Young lady," she said pointing at Nelda, "I appreciate other opinions but only when asked for have a seat on that sofa please."

Nelda watched as Ms. Jackson measured every inch of Jacqueline and was curious to know what difference scalp measurements made but she didn't dare ask any questions. After she finished measuring Ms. Jackson stood in front of Jacqueline for several minutes before demanding that she disrobe. "Down to your knickers young lady. Don't be shy, you don't have anything we haven't seen before."

Jacqueline stripped down to her bra and panties but kept her heels on as instructed. "Never thought we would get this close boss lady," Nelda whispered.

"Shush," Ms. Jackson said waving a hand towards Nelda. "Her parts are the same as yours. Now sleeves or no sleeves?"

"Well I prefer…"

"Shush, I'm not asking you. I'm deciding from looking at your figure. I think a one shoulder drape is in order and we will do the darkest blue fabric I have that is not a navy."

Twenty minutes later Jacqueline was draped in a gorgeous deep blue fabric and was trying to focus on the nightly news instead of the pulling and tugging she was experiencing from Ms. Jackson. A news bit about a shootout between The Joker and his lady Harley Quinn caught her attention. She watched in horror as the vigilante Batman swung out over the car that Jack and Harleen were riding in and gasped when he made direct contact with the driver's side of the vehicle. The footage showed Batman and Joker in hand to hand combat, but it was the motion on Batman's left side that caught her attention the most.

The news footage showed Jack brandishing a switchblade knife and swinging it towards Batman and she knew the minute it struck flesh… on the left side… right where Bruce had been injured. "Nelda can you see when this shoot out took place?" she asked, pointing at the TV screen.

Nelda looked at her curious but grabbed her phone and looked up the desired information. "The news report is from early Sunday morning, just after two o'clock in the morning. Why?"

Jacqueline shook her head. It wasn't possible, was it? Could he be? "It's nothing Nelda, just curious is all."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The buzzer for her apartment sounded and she wasn't ready yet. "Who is it?"

"Alfred madam. I'm out front with the car whenever you are ready to leave for the party."

She grimaced. "I'm not quite ready Alfred. I'll be down soon though, I promise."

Jacqueline ran back to the bathroom and finished applying her makeup before slipping into her gown and shoes. Ms. Jackson had out done herself with the gown. It was a beautiful deep blue color that was one shouldered and gathered at the waist. It flared at the bottom in a mermaid style and even though she had not been able to give any opinions about the fit Ms. Jackson had created a vision. She had used very simple jewelry and her blue heels matched the gown almost perfectly. Her hair was piled high on her head with a million bobby pins holding it in place. She smiled when she thought about Bruce trying to remove them all and getting frustrated in the process.

Thirty minutes after Alfred rang the bell she was ready and strolling across the lobby a small overnight bag in her hand. "Ms. Nallier you look exquisite. Mr. Wayne will be enthralled with you tonight."

"Thank you Alfred. Do you mind if I ride up front with you instead of in the back? It's a lot more difficult to hold a conversation speaking from the back seat."

Alfred looked shocked but relented to her odd request and assisted her into the front seat before depositing her bag into the trunk of the car. The trip went quickly as they talked about favorite books and movies and before she realized it they were parked in front of Wayne Manor. Alfred opened the door and extended his hand to her to help her out of the car. "Mr. Wayne is waiting for you in the foyer. I'll ensure your bag is placed in the master bedroom."

She smiled at Alfred and gave him a quick hug before making her way up the stairs to the front of the house. Bruce in regular clothes was amazing. Bruce in pajamas was delightful. But Bruce Wayne in a tux was enough to give a woman a heart attack. He was beyond handsome and she suddenly felt ill prepared to deal with the evening. She wasn't a high society woman. What the hell had she been thinking? Just because she worked for a prestigious law firm didn't make her a member of this elite society.

Bruce watched her gingerly walk across the foyer and saw the panic in her eyes. He met her halfway and kissed her chastely on the lips. "You are stunning Jacqueline and I will be by your side all night long."

She smiled at him and let him take her hand to lead her into the ballroom where the benefit was being held. The room was awash in silver and blue with women in gowns of various blue hues. Everyone looked dashing in their formal attire, but no one was as handsome as Bruce. He introduced her to several people whose names she recognized from the paper and she was glad to be able to place a face with the name.

After making the rounds and showing his face Bruce pulled her onto to dance floor and began to swirl in gentle circles. Her hands were clasped behind his neck and his were firmly seated on her hips. "I'm not really a dancer," she said with a blush.

"Could have fooled me," he said leaning down to brush her lips gently.

"Not trying to hide that we are involved are you," she said and he chuckled.

"Why should I?"

"Because you are out of my league? Because there are women much more suited for you who are currently shooting daggers in my direction."

"Why do you think I'm out of your league?"

"Because I'm a fraud," she thought to herself, "and if you are who I think you are behind the face of Bruce Wayne then we are actually mortal enemies and you just don't know it yet."

She shrugged her shoulders instead of answering him and they continued to glide around the floor. After a couple of songs an older gentleman with a mustache interrupted their dance. "Ms. Nallier, I need to borrow Bruce for a few minutes if you don't mind."

She smiled at Bruce and because he looked pained to leave her gently pushed him away. "Go, I'll be out on the balcony. I need some fresh air."

The lower balcony was similar to the one outside of Bruce's bedroom but the view was not nearly as spectacular. She leaned on the stone rail and enjoyed the cool breeze that ruffled her hair. "Aren't you freezing?" Bruce asked walking up behind her.

His hands were on her shoulders and began a gentle rubbing motion attempting to warm her up. "I'm really fine, but I like you touching me so if you need to think I am freezing go right ahead."

He growled low at her comment and pulled her backside against him. "You are going to be the death of me woman," he said splaying his hands on her hips and kissing a hot trail down her neck and exposed shoulder.

"How long is this gathering?"

"Are you asking how long before I take you upstairs and make you orgasm?"

"Something like that."

"It's not over for several hours, but I don't have to be present for the entire thing. Alfred covers for me when I decide I'm done with this party business."

She turned to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck playing with his hair in the process. "I still can't believe you are really interested in me."

"You are an interesting woman," Bruce said before he kissed her. She automatically opened her mouth for him and the kiss became obscene quickly. It was several minutes before either of them tuned into the screams and gun fire that had started in the ballroom.

"What the hell?" Bruce said pushing Jacqueline behind him as he walked towards the open doors.

Jacqueline was distraught to see none other than her brother in a silver tux brandishing a gun and screaming at the crowd of Gotham's elite. Harleen was at his side in a trashy blue dress that would have been horrific on anyone else, but suited her style to a tee. There were several men dressed in black suits with bags held out in front of them working their way through the crowd.

"Well, well, well. Ladies and gentlemen we are thrilled to be a part of this year's Sapphire Ball and if you would all kindly place your jewelry and money in the bags then we will all get along just fine," she heard Jack say with that maniacal laugh behind the statement. "Where is our host? The fantastic Bruce Wayne. Anybody want to point him out to me?" Jack asked the room.

Bruce turned to Jacqueline and grasped her shoulders. "Make your way along the back of the crowd and get to Alfred in the kitchen. He'll know what to do. I have to stop this madness now."

Jacqueline grabbed Bruce's jacket. "No Bruce! You can't go out there. He'll… he'll kill you!"

Bruce lifted her chin and brushed her lips again. "He won't hurt me. Now move, hurry."

Jacqueline watched him begin to push through the crowd and took a deep breath before she made her decision. She followed the outside of the crows like Bruce had said, but instead of going to the kitchens she waltzed into the center of the room. "Jack," she said sternly. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Bruce stopped in the middle of the crowd when he heard her voice ring out loud and clear. "No," he whispered as he watched The Joker turn towards Jacqueline.

"Doll face," Jack said with a gleam in his eye. "I wasn't sure if you would be here tonight or not. You look damn fine my love."

Harleen strolled up to her. "Nice threads Jackie. I've never seen you look so good. I guess the Wayne fella is worth it though huh."

Jacqueline ignored Harleen. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and addressed Jack again. "Jack give these people back their belongings. This is a charity event and if you rob them then they won't give to the Children's hospital and it desperately needs financial help."

"Come on doll face, these rich bastards can throw some cash my way and put something towards the hospital for brats too."

Jacqueline stomped across the ball room floor towards Jack and put her finger in his face. "I said give it back Jack. Give it back now."

The click of a gun being cocked broke the tension. "Don't know who you think you are lady, but you need to back out of the bosses face. You want me to take her out boss?"

Jacqueline turned to face the young man with the gun pointed at her face and she couldn't help but laugh. "You must be new," she said gasping for air as she continued to laugh. "You obviously don't know who I am. Now give the lady back her necklace before it gets blood on it please."

"Why the fuck would it get blood on it…"

He didn't get to finish his sentence and Jacqueline flinched as Jack pulled out a gun and shot the young man. He collapsed in front of the woman he had been robbing, her necklace still clasped in his hand. Jacqueline cleared her throat. "Monte," she said addressing Jack's right hand man, "will you please make sure the body is removed. I don't want it to mess up the party. Now Jack, if your men can just return everything we can be on our way. Let's go grab some dinner and put this whole mess behind us."

Jack stared at her with his mouth gaping open in a grotesque smile. "But doll face you haven't introduced me to your new squeeze."

She shook her head. "I wasn't planning on it Jack. It's over with him anyway, there's no point in you meeting him."

Jack laughed in her face. "From my limited experience a woman dressed like you is not planning on ending anything."

"She's with me," Bruce said from the edge of the crowd. "If you would kindly back away from her."

"Hot damn! Look! It's Bruce Wayne in the flesh and isn't he a looker," Jack said with a monstrous grin.

"He's pretty fine," Harleen agreed, "but he's no you Mr. J."

"And he wants me to back away from you doll face. He obviously doesn't know who we are to each other."

"Leave him alone Jack."

Jacqueline made her way over to Bruce and placed her hands on his chest. She spoke quietly so that only he could hear her. "Bruce I need you to just be Bruce Wayne right now. He won't hurt me, but he will hurt you if you try to interfere."

Bruce stared at her trying to determine what exactly she was implying and his stare caused her to repeat herself. "Please, just be Bruce Wayne right now. Don't be anyone else."

She pushed away from him and strolled back over to Jack and Harleen. "Monte I think the evening is over." She started towards the stairs and turned back to Jack and Harleen. "Are you coming or do you want to spend time with these people?"

Jack turned to Bruce and gave him a wink. "She's amazing isn't she?" Jack and Harleen followed Jacqueline up the stairs.

"Jacqueline, wait." She heard Bruce say. "I don't understand what's happening? How can you leave me for him? He's a criminal and he's…"

"My brother," she said turning towards him. "I've kept it a secret for so long that it feels good to be honest."

Bruce's mouth dropped open. "The Joker has a sister?"

She nodded her agreement before following Jack and Harleen out of the building and away from Bruce forever.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 the Aftermath

The evening had gone to hell in a hand basket and she was completely to blame. She should have never started this relationship with Bruce, not as long as Jack was around. She couldn't be Jacqueline Nallier anymore. Her secret had come out with a bang and now all of Gotham City would know who she really was behind the tailored suits and tough exterior. She would be guilty by association and would probably be disbarred. She stood in the middle of the guest bedroom at Jack and Harleen's house still dressed in her gown and jewels. Nothing had gone as planned tonight and now her life was ruined.

"You ok hon?" Harleen asked from the doorway.

Jacqueline kept her back to her and shrugged her shoulders. "You need some help getting out of that dress?" Harleen asked quietly.

Jacqueline nodded slowly, her back still to Harleen. Harleen helped her undo the closures that held the dress together and brought her a gray silk robe to wear. She then gently took down Jacqueline's hair. "How many damn bobby pins do you have in this do?" Harleen had asked, making Jacqueline giggle.

"I imagined Bruce getting pissed as he took them out of my hair tonight," she had responded before the dam finally broke and she began to sob.

Harleen held her and let her cry herself out. "Mr. J. is a hard man to love Jackie. I should know. I've literally killed myself for him."

Jacqueline wiped her face with a tissue. "He's my brother and I love him. I guess it's nice to finally not be living a lie anymore. Of course I'll have to leave the practice. I can't imagine they will appreciate having a partner that has a notorious criminal for a brother."

"Are you crying over your job or over a tall, dark, and handsome fella?"

Jacqueline shook her head. "I knew better than to get involved. I never should have let it go that far."

"Harley!" came a shout from the hallway. "Where the hell are you?"

Harleen's face lit up. "In here Mr. J. with Jackie!"

The door to the bedroom swung open. "Come here baby… I've got plans for us tonight."

Harleen left her side and she could hear them both giggling behind her. "Stay as long as you need doll face. I'll always take care of you." She was shocked to realize he was right behind her and flinched when he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks Jack," she said softly and he gave her shoulder a squeeze before leaving the room with Harleen.

Of course he would never own the fact that he was the cause for her misery or that he had just ruined her life and everything she had worked to achieve. That was part of Jack's charm, he never admitted to doing anything wrong. No matter the crime he was always innocent.

Jacqueline glanced behind her at the closed door and debated about locking it before she went to bed. Not that it would do any good if Jack wanted into the room bad enough. "I guess there really is someone for everyone," came a deep voice from behind her.

She turned around slowly to face him. "Are you scared?" he asked.

She shook her head no. "How did you get in here?" she asked trying to sound calm.

"The window wasn't locked."

"What do you want?"

He pulled her overnight bag from beneath his cape. "I was sent with this. I suppose you left it in your sudden departure from Wayne Manor."

"Did Alfred or Bruce send you with it?" she asked the vigilante, not expecting an answer.

He glared at her and she returned the stare. "Thanks for bringing back the bag," she finally said and he nodded curtly.

She stood up from the bench she had been seated on and closed the distance between them. Before he could react she slipped her hand under his cape and along his left hip where she felt the fresh stitching in the material. "I didn't realize you ran errands for Mr. Wayne," she said, running her hand up the plate that covered his chest.

He grunted but didn't answer and didn't move away from her hands. "Could you relay a message to Mr. Wayne for me? Let him know that I'll be in my office around six in the morning to clean out my things. I'll be resigning and at that time of the morning he can catch me alone."

The vigilante stared at her for a moment before grabbing the back of her head and smashing his lips to hers. The quickness of the action caused her to open her mouth and he used the moment to his advantage and slipped his tongue inside. Her hands stayed pressed against his chest and she wished he wasn't covered in all this armor so that she could feel the real him. She felt him change positions and lift her up against him, never breaking the kiss. She wrapped her legs around his waist and bucked her hips against him. She wanted more, but through all of his layers she couldn't tell if he was as aroused as she.

A deep growl emanated from him before he separated their bodies. He ran his gloved fingers over the simple knot that held her robe together. "A simple tug is all it would take," he said softly. "On simple tug and I could see you in all of your naked glory."

"What's stopping you?" she asked almost begging for him to undo the robe.

"I'll give Mr. Wayne the message," he said abruptly before backing out of the window.

"We all have secrets to hide," she thought to herself as she watched the black vehicle race into the night. "I wonder how no one realizes who he is hiding behind that mask and façade of a vigilante."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 It's Him

 **Leigh Adam: Thanks for the review! I have this entire image in my head of their interactions that is difficult to get on paper. When the Joker is with Jacqueline he is Jack Napier and Harley is Harleen Quinzell. She sees them for who they are behind the drama, just like she sees Bruce instead of Batman.**

It was a few minutes before six o'clock in the morning when Jacqueline stepped off the gold elevator onto her office floor. "Former office floor," she thought.

She carried a couple of simple cardboard boxes and a garbage bag. Cleaning out her office was going to be fairly easy, she hadn't occupied it that long. She pulled her key out to unlock the door but the handle was already turning as she approached. The door opened to reveal him dressed in an impeccable tan suit tailored to fit his frame. "I see you got my message," she said softly.

"I've been here since five, just in case you snuck in early," he said.

"How did you get in?"

"I'm Bruce Wayne, security let me in but I could have just picked the lock."

She frowned at him. "Would you friend and message boy appreciate that you are breaking the law?"

"Considering that his entire existence is breaking the law I don't think he would mind."

She nodded at him. "Want to help me pack?"

"I want to talk," he said bluntly.

She pushed past him to set the boxes she carried down on the desk and she heard him close and lock the door behind her. "I'm not sure what you want to talk about."

She turned around to see him drag a hand down over his face before shoving both his hands in his pockets. "Let me refresh your memory. I have been courting you. I have had the most amazing sex ever with you. I cannot get you out of my head or my heart and you act like you are walking away from all of that! I know you feel the same way I do! How can you turn away from what we have? Do you think this comes along every day? This is a once in several lifetime's kind of feeling!"

She leaned back against the desk. "Let me refresh your memory. You are Bruce Wayne and you are… have an incredibly close friend in a certain nighttime vigilante. I am Jacqueline Napier, the younger and adored sister of Jack Napier also known as the Joker. He came to your house last night Bruce! He murdered one of his men in cold blood last night because they threatened me!"

"I would have done the same thing," he said shrugging his shoulders. "The guy pointed a gun at you."

She threw her hands up in the air. "Do you see? I know you see it you just can't admit it! There is no way this can work! Yes I feel it and I want it, but I won't give up my brother or Harleen and there is no way we can be together with them in my life. Jacqueline Nallier is a made up persona that I created to shield me from the Joker. Jacqueline Napier is who I really am and all that comes with that person."

Bruce crossed the office and grabbed her crushing his mouth on top of hers. She opened automatically to let his tongue in and she reveled at how he tasted like happiness and joy. He picked her up and sat her on the desk before trailing hot kisses down her face and neck. "I want you Jacqueline Napier and all that comes with you," he said huskily in her ear.

She gasped as he pushed forward and she felt his hardness through his pants. "I want you Bruce Wayne…" she replied gasping for breath.

He broke away from her and met her eye to eye. "But?" he said.

"It's the other version of you that scares me."

He lifted his head toward the ceiling and took a deep breath. "I'm in love with you Bruce," she said softly and he snapped his head back to look at her. "But I can't function wondering if when you leave me it's going to be to kill my brother. I can't wake up in the middle of the night to a cold bed and think that the two of you are dueling somewhere in Gotham City."

He pushed away from her and stalked heavily across the office to the window that looked out over Gotham. "What about me? Huh? What about when he comes after me? Can you live with that?"

She crossed her arms over her chest and grimaced. "I can't… I won't live in fear for either of you."

"Fine," he said dryly and walked out of her office and out of her life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At just past seven o'clock Nelda found her in her office emptying out the contents of her closet. "I… I heard what happened last night," she said from the doorway and watched Jacqueline stiffen. "Is it true?" she whispered.

Jacqueline turned towards her and gave a slight smile. "Is it true that the Joker is my brother? Or is it true that he showed up last night to rob and maim? What truth are you looking for Nelda?"

"Oh honey," the kind woman said before crossing the room to envelop Jacqueline in a hug which was exactly what she needed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jacqueline waited anxiously in a luxurious room that very few people had ever seen. Jack sat next to her holding her hand and Harleen was pacing the floor. They both looked as nervous as she felt. "I guess it's good to have the Joker as your brother when it comes to these type of situations."

Jack smirked at her. "Are you going to tell him?" he asked.

She shrugged her shoulders and he squeezed her hand. "I may be a tad bit eccentric and a criminal master mind, but I'll always take care of you doll face and whatever decision you make I'll be right behind you all the way."

"A tad bit eccentric?" she asked with a chuckle. "You have green hair and a desire to rule Gotham City… I think that probably makes you crazier than a road lizard."

He laughed that maniacal laugh that struck fear into some people but that strangely made her feel comforted. "You are damn straight doll face, damn straight."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Secrets Out

Jacqueline relaxed in the warmth of the bathtub. She was exhausted, but she would never trade the feeling for anything. This new version of her was amazing and she knew she had made the right decision.

"Jackie?" Harleen asked from outside the bathroom door. "I had to bother you but I think she's hungry, she keeps gnawing on her little hands."

"Be right out Harleen," she called back before getting out of the tub and toweling off. She slipped into her now favorite gray silk robe and didn't bother with any other clothing because she would just be exposing her breasts anyway.

That's how he found her. Sitting in a rocking chair with her feet propped up and a dark haired baby girl suckling at her breast. She didn't know he was there, so he watched her for several minutes and thought about everything he had missed with her. She hummed a soft, soothing sound to the baby as she rocked and he found himself swaying along with the lullaby.

"What the hell are you doing Bruce?" the green haired menace asked in a loud voice behind him. "It's just creepy the way you are staring at her."

"Did you just call me creepy?" Bruce asked. "You? The Joker? Just called me creepy?"

"Well I guess when you are in a suit and tie you aren't so bad, it's when you're running around with that damn bat cape on that you are really creepy." He walked away laughing like a maniac and Bruce was not sure how to react.

"I didn't tell him," Jacqueline's soft voice spoke drawing his attention back to her. "I'm not sure how he knows or if he really knows so I wouldn't admit anything if I were you."

Bruce slowly walked into the bedroom and sat down on the edge of the bed facing her. "How… how are you?" he asked, suddenly unsure of himself.

"Tired. But what else can a new mother expect."

A quick popping sound signaled that the baby was done feeding. "Would you like to burp her?" Jacqueline asked him and he nodded gently.

Jacqueline stood and placed a rag on his shoulder. "Just in case," she said before handing the baby over to him.

He was so nervous. He didn't have any experience with babies and this one… well… this one was a miracle. He rubbed her back tenderly and when she gave up a large belch he looked at Jacqueline with pride in his eyes. "Yes, your daughter burps like a grown man," she said before sitting down next to him on the bed.

"Why… why didn't you tell me Jacqueline? I missed it all! Everything! I had a right to know."

She stared at her lap. "I know and I regret taking those moments from you, but I couldn't take the chance that you would try to take her away from me or that you and Jack would try to kill each other over either one of us."

"Why did you tell Alfred?"

"I didn't," she said quietly. "That was Jack's idea and he had done it before I knew anything about the plan. Imagine my surprise when Alfred showed up to the birthing suite a couple hours after she was born. He had these great big baskets of goodies. One was for the baby and one was for me. He couldn't take his eyes off of her."

"He knew about her before I did."

"Don't be mad at him Bruce. I… I made him promise not to tell and you can imagine that Jack threatened him with some sadistic tortures if he told you anything. Everyone was trying to let me come to terms with you needing to know about your daughter."

The infant tucked her head into Bruce's shoulder and he smiled contentedly. "She is amazing," he said, his pride evident. "Just like her mother."

Jacqueline blushed. "Martha Rose is amazing, but she has the nastiest dirty diapers I have ever smelled and has the manners of a Billy goat. She burps like a grown man and does not have the decency to eat on a schedule. She is literally in control of my life right now."

Bruce smiled recognizing his mother's name. "I want to be a part of her life," he said unsurely.

She glanced at him and he met her gaze. "I want to be a part of your life too," he said gently.

"I can't imagine our life without you Bruce," she said before kissing him gently.

"Hot dog doll face," Jack said from the open door, "Brucey give your butler a call and let him know the Napier's are moving in… do you have a hot tub? I've always wanted a hot tub."


End file.
